The Monster Under the Bed
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Allen's chasing a murderer but with no leads he's stuck. When Kanda tells Allen he's got a lead he would have never thought it would be Tyki Mikk. Now Allen must make a decision, let people die or work with Tyki to catch the murderer. Yaoi. R&R please
1. Here's the plan

Oh god, I am so nervous. I've never written anything but one-shots and this can't be ended as quickly as I usually end my stories! Yet at the same time I'm so exited. Anyway, here the plot for the story;

Murders have been occurring all over Japan, bringing with them chaos. Allen Walker, now 22 and still apart of the Black Order is working with Lavi and Kanda to find and capture the murderer. Sadly every lead they've gotten has been a dud and lead them back to point A. But one day Kanda comes in with a lead that might just help, Tyki Mikk. The only way to find Tyki though is to use Allen as bait, but after everything that's happened between them Allen wants nothing to do with him. Will Allen be able to let go of the past so he can stop the murderer or will he refuse and let more people die?

Warnings; violence, language, yaoi, I might have more latter so I'll just update it then.

Parings; TykiAllen, LaviKanda and some LaviAllen, I think, we'll see.

I hope you enjoy and please review!

_**The Monster Under the Bed**_

It was dark; the lights were dimmed down so low that there was barely enough light to see. From the many speaker throughout

the room came the sound of rough and mind numbing rave music, the people on the dance floor moving and grinding against

one another making the whole room hot. The room was packed with

people but they split apart to make room for the one holding the rave. They all began screaming Master Chio as he sauntered through the crowd.

Master Chio walked up to a stage his long black hair fluttering around him and everyone watched as the music was turned down

and a single spotlight went onto the stage. Everyone slowly went quiet as Master Chio raised his arm.

"I see everyone is enjoying themselves. This night is the most important night of all your lives. Tonight is the night you meet the

Creator. And he's so exited to meet all of you." He stopped for a moment letting his grey eyes survey the now cheering crowd.

"Party to your hearts content, then we'll feast." No one seemed to

catch onto the last part of his speech as they just cheered. Master Chio laughed as he walked off the stage to a door behind a curtain.

Walking through a hallway he went to a large oak door. Opening it slowly he walked inside. "They're ready my lord." It was silent

for a moment before two massive blood red eyes opened glowing menacingly.

"Good, I was beginning to get hungry." The voice

that spoke was not human but a beasts, the sound carried across

the floor shaking the redwood tables and the lamps in the room. Master Chio bowed and walked toward the huge red eyes.

Placing his hand forward he spoke some ancient language that conjure

up energy from no where. There was a click of a lock and then the room went black.

The sounds of horrified screams flowed from the rave room and Master Chio relished in it. He smiled and grabbed a chair that

he had seen against the wall and sat down. He sighed contentedly as he made himself comfortable.

"What a beautiful sound, I could never live without it."

-----------------scene change---------------scene change-------------------scene change---------

Four months was a long time to chase something, especially as this something was becoming more and more dangerous.

Allen walker of the black order groaned and ran a hand through his snow white hair. Lavi a tall red head was staring at files

as he rubbed his only working eye, being that the other was covered

by an eye-patch.

"We're not getting anywhere! Every lead we've got disappears, or gets destroyed." Allen's irritation was obvious as his

normally gentle grey blue eyes were filled with rage.

"Allen calm down, if you get upset you'll make a mistake or miss something." Lavi's voice calmed Allen's fried nerves.

He sighed and leaned forward over the file he was looking though before his little fit.

"This is pointless, why can't we just go and track it down or something, we're not making any progress sitting here."

Lavi looked up and gave Allen an annoyed look.

"You know for being twenty-two, you're still as impatient as you were when you were fifteen." Allen rolled his eyes

and spun around in his chair so his back was towards Lavi.

"Allen, stop slacking off!" Allen jumped nearly falling off his chair, then turned to see Kanda standing beside Lavi.

"What the hell Kanda, don't yell at me!" Kanda just yawned in boredom then looked at Lavi.

"I've found something; it might give us the next location to the new rave and murder site but…." Allen glared at Kanda.

"But what, what's the catch?" Kanda gave Allen a venomous glare then looked back at Lavi.

"It requires we find Tyki Mikk." Both Allen and Lavi were silent for a moment before Allen shot up from his seat.

"Oh no, I am not going to be the bait, I want nothing to do with that bastard!" Lavi sighed feeling too tired to deal with

this but turned to Allen anyway.

"Allen, he's all we've got, everything else has just lead us to a dead end, if you really want to catch the murderer you'll

have to find Tyki." Allen stood there in shock.

"He tried to kill me! He put a hole in my heart, and he nearly killed you!" Kanda looked surprised seeing the normally

gentle man fly off the handle so easily with the mention of Tyki's name. That and Allen avoided talking about his near

death at all costs so hearing him say anything about it was surprising.

"Allen, do you want to catch this murderer or not?" Lavi gave Allen a harsh glare as he waited for Allen to answer.

"Y-yes but." He was cut off as Lavi stood.

"Good now let's go." Allen went to protest but Kanda's sword was suddenly pointed at his throat threateningly.

"Fine, but if he tries anything I will kill him." Then the three of them walked out of the room with Allen brooding behind them.


	2. alcohol and Allen don't mix

_**The Monster Under the Bed**_

Allen groaned in annoyance. This was so stupid, he wanted nothing to do with his almost murderer even if it was to save the lives of god

know how many people. Lavi turned and looked Allen over, Approving of the sleek black suit and blood red button up shirt he nodded to himself.

"Okay, here's what's going on. You're going to go into the concert hall and you're going to find your seat. I've bought one that's only five away

from where Tyki should be sitting. Now when you get there doesn't say anything and let him notice you on his own, if he doesn't use this."

Lavi handed Allen a piece of paper. Allen stared at it in confusion then flipped it over; on the back it said he could receive one free wine.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kanda sighed in irritation and stepped in front of Allen.

"You're going to get wine and when you get up your going to accidentally spill it on him." Allen nodded. In his head he thought 'how cliche'.

"Um, what am I going in to watch?" Lavi and Kanda looked at each other and snickered.

"You'll see." Lavi just straightened Allen's suit jacket then stepped back.

"You're ready to go, better hurry the show starts in ten minutes."

----------scene change----------scene change------------scene change------------scene change

Allen walked confidently through the ornate halls, loving the beautiful red carpets and delicately carved ceiling. He looked around for the door

to his seating section and smiled charmingly as he finally saw the sign for row two. He walked through the door into a beautiful theater room,

the sheer size of it made him gasp in awe.

"Oh, wow it's so amazing." He turned his attention away from the room and toward his seat. Moving smoothly toward his chair he hadn't noticed

his objective walk into the room.

Tyki grinned making all the women around him sigh with love. As he looked around he suddenly caught sight of a familiar head of white hair.

"Allen?" His eyes widened wondering to himself why would innocent and gentle Allen be here and in such an expensive seat? He grinned a little

wider as an idea suddenly came to him.

Walking toward his seat Tyki purposely bumped his leg against Allen's making the younger man look up at him.

"Oh, T-Tyki, what are you… doing here." Allen fidgeted nervously as he tried to make polite conversation with his almost murderer.

"Allen, is that you? You look wonderful; no you look like an adult." Allen blushed at what he assumed was a compliment. Looking nervously around

he laughed.

"Thank you, I uh… you look good to." Tyki smiled casually and walked the rest of the way to his seat.

Being that the people who were supposed to be in the seats between Tyki and Allen hadn't shown up yet Tyki started to talk to Allen casually. Though

Allen seemed to be having some issues, most of the time Allen spent stuttering out answers and avoiding eye contact. After three or four minutes

everyone quieted down as the show began.

Allen gaped at the beautiful actors as they stepped onto the stage in traditional Japanese attire. A woman dressed in an especially fine silk kimono took a

mic and began the introduction. As she finished curtains that had been closed behind her opened revealing the most intricate stage set up Allen had ever

seen. Beautiful cherry trees were placed on the sides of the stage and the petals that had fallen were lightly sprinkled all over the ground. As the woman

stepped off the stage music began to play from the orchestra.

A man dressed in a priest uniform walked onto the stage, his eyes searching for something. Then from some other entrance a woman with fiery red hair

ran towards the priest. She rushed into his open arms then pulled away; she began to look around as she heard the sound of someone coming closer. They

began to speak in rushed voices until a huge man with the same fiery red as the woman, stormed towards them and pointed his sword at the priest. He began

to yell at the priest and then chased him off the stage. Then he turned to the woman and angrily yelled at her until she ran off crying.

As the next part of the show started Allen couldn't pull his eyes away as they began to act with skill that could only come from years of practice. At a particularly

interesting part the red haired woman began to sing, her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Tyki looked over at Allen and grinned, the expression on his face was priceless. Allen's big grey-blue eyes were wide with amazement, his mouth was open

and he was fidgeting with excitement. He stopped caring about the play as Allen began to chew on his bottom lip trying to contain his excitement. Oh how

much he wanted to be the one to chew and nip and suck on those plump red lips.

After another hour and a half of the play an intermission was announced and Allen groaned in disappointment. He sighed and waited till everyone had left to

go get food or got to the bathroom then stood to stretch his cramped legs. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped turning around to be face to

face with Tyki.

"Ah ha… H-hey, good show so far. I've never seen a play like this." Tyki blinked then laughed.

"Allen, this is a romance, didn't you know that?" Allen went very quiet for a moment.

"Oh… I hate romance, that's why they wouldn't tell me." Allen began to space off wondering if he should be mad at his friends or thank them.

Tyki raised an eyebrow in question but brushed it off.

"Well since we're up want to go get something to drink?" Allen looked at Tyki and nodded slowly, still lost in lala land.

As they walked out Allen followed behind Tyki. As he stared at Tyki's back he noticed how broad the older males shoulder are, then he began to

wonder if his hair was naturally that curly. Not noticing that his train of thought was being acted out he nearly squeaked as he grabbed the end

of Tyki's hair making the other male turn and give him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" Allen's face went beat red and he quickly looked away.

"I, I was uh, just wondering i-if your hair was naturally so curly….." Tyki had to strain to hear what Allen said because the younger male had begun

to mumble. When he finally understood the question he laughed thoroughly amused.

"Yes my hair has always been curly, why do you ask?" Allen couldn't look at the man he was so embarrassed, even so he tried to answer the question

but it just came out as a mumbled

"I don't know." Tyki grinned and turned walking up to the bar and casually asked for two bourbons.

Allen, never having had any alcohol besides wine and a little bit of sake, had no tolerance for it. As for most people when they get drunk, Allen was

talking and laughing as if he had just eaten the best food in the whole world. Tyki just humored the younger male as he leaned on him telling him

jokes that never got finished, being that Allen started laughing before he could finish them. Finally after twenty minutes intermission everyone was

called back in to watch the rest of the play. Allen groaned and leaned against Tyki. Tyki just smiled and tried to lead the intoxicated Allen to his seat.

As Tyki finally got both of them to their seats he asked the woman next to him if she would trade seats with his friend. Of course she just blushed

and stumbled all over herself as she tried to move to her new seat. Tyki sighed and helped Allen to sit in his chair.

"You can't hold your liquor at all, though I bet you'd be fun at parties." Allen made a sour face at Tyki as he sat down.

"No, everyone says I'm too innocent and nice and then they yell at me when I try to drink with them and then they tell me it's bad for me and."

Allen was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Tyki rolled his eyes as Allen childishly licked his hand.

"Shh, pay attention the show is starting."

As the lights dimmed Allen turned his attention to the stage. Throughout the rest of the play Allen cried when the actors cried, he got angry with

them, he even became energetic when the actors did. Really he just mimicked their emotions, which was funny to an extreme Tyki had never seen. He

himself was having a hard time not laughing as Allen cried when the red haired woman tried to chase after the priest, as he was forced to leave yet again.

Finally when the end of the play came around Allen wept as the priest and the red haired woman were killed while trying to run away from the red haired

man at the begining.

After the actors bowed and thanked the audience Tyki stood. He sighed grateful to be able to stand. After stretching he looked down at Allen who was still seated.

"Allen, are you okay?" Allen shook his head and quickly rubbed his eyes on his suit jacket.

"I'm fine." When Allen looked up Tyki had to bite his tongue to try and not gasp. Allen's eyes were like stars, the normally brilliant grey-blue were more a crystalline

blue, shining brightly in the softly lit room. Tyki looked away, embarrassed that a man no less Allen walker had affected him so much and so quickly.

"Well, let's get you up so you can go home." Allen nodded and went to stand but his legs gave out forcing him to grab onto Tyki which in turn pulled the other male

on top of him. Allen, still drunk just giggled and grinned up at Tyki.

"You're so pretty; I wish I was more like you." Tyki looked bewildered and tried to get off of Allen but the younger male grabbed a hold of his waist and began to

nuzzle his face into Tyki's stomach.

"A-Allen, what are you doing?!" Tyki tried to pry Allen's arms off of him but stopped when Allen looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Tyki, why do you make me feel like this? I, I don't know what to do. When they told me to find you I wanted to scream, I wanted nothing to do with you but….

Now all I want is to touch you and be close to you. What am I supposed to do?" Tyki wanted to cry, whether with joy or fear he didn't know. He looked down at

Allen and felt his heart break, Allen's was crying and he was shaking slightly.

"Allen, uh let's go to my place, we can talk more on the way there." Allen nodded and let Tyki help him up then stumbled after him to his car.

---------scene change-----------scene change---------scene change-----------scene change----

Allen didn't know how he got there or why but he wasn't going to complain. He couldn't help a slight groan as a large tanned hand moved over his chest.

Looking up he could see black curly hair tickling his chest.

"W-what, Tyki, Ahnn!" Allen arched as his nipples were tweaked. Tyki moved over Allen a little more so his head was by Allen's ear then began to suckle on his

ear lobe. Feeling way too sensitive he arched heatedly against Tyki's lean body.

"Tyki, ah w-wait!" He could barely speak as Tyki's leg worked its way between his.

"What's wrong Allen, to much for you to handle?" Allen couldn't respond as Tyki's leg rubbed against his hard-on.

Allen bucked against Tyki as the older male rubbed slightly harder than before.

"Tyki, oh god, I-I've never done this b-before." Tyki just laughed heatedly and grabbed Allen's face pulling him up for a kiss that just promised so much more.

Allen groaned into the kiss loving the feel of Tyki's tongue in his mouth. Pulling away slightly Tyki grinned at Allen.

"We're here." Allen looked out the window of the car and gasped, he hadn't even noticed they had been moving.

"Wow, it's amazing." Tyki just smiled and got out. Walking to the other side of the car he opened the door and instead of letting Allen walk to the house he picked

him up and carried him in.

Tyki was grinning like a cat as he carried Allen through the house up to his room. He had been lusting after the younger male for to long and now he'd gotten

the chance of a lifetime. As he reached his door he kicked it open and walked to the bed throwing Allen onto it. His grin remained as he crawled onto the bed and

toward Allen.

Allen as nervous as he was couldn't move as Tyki crawled on top of him.

"Tyki, wait what are we doing?" Tyki stopped for a moment contemplating whether to tell the younger male or to just show him. Opting for the second option he

grabbed Allen's ass, alternating between squeezing and rubbing it.

"What do you think?" Allen covered his face as he blushed.

"Finally understand, good." He moved his hands from Allen's ass to his thighs then back up rubbing as he went.

"For all these years I though you hated me, now," he laughed with honest joy, "now I'm touching you, holding you, kissing you." Tyki leaned forward and kissed

Allen passionately. Allen moaned and tangled his hands in Tyki's hair.

The kisses slowly became more and more intense, until Allen was writhing beneath Tyki. Tyki pulled back after another rough kiss and began to strip himself

of his suit. He didn't worry about Allen being that he had already taken everything off of him, well except for his socks. Allen panted beneath Tyki as he watched

the older male strip. Even though Allen knew Tyki had a nice body he could never have known that it would look like the god or gods themselves had carved him.

"Tyki, hurry up." Tyki just grinned and started to unbutton his pants, painfully slow he began to pull them down showing inch after inch of his tanned skin, making

sure Allen watched every movement.

"Allen, you're drooling." Allen blinked and tried to look away but couldn't as Tyki pulled his pants off and threw them over his shoulder.

"Oh god." Allen could barely breathe as he stared at Tyki's throbbing, long and thick hard-on that bobbed every time Tyki moved.

"Since you like it so much why don't you taste it?" Allen gawked at Tyki but didn't refuse as he sat up enough to kiss the leaking head of the other males cock.

"There you go, now take it in your mouth." Allen moved forward slightly and sucked while he used his tongue to lick everything he could reach. Allen hummed

slightly in acknowledgment then was surprised as Tyki gasped.

"Do that again." Allen looked confused but leaned forward again and took Tyki back into his mouth, and then hesitantly he began to hum. Tyki immediately moaned

Allen's name and let his hands rest in his soft white hair.

"Allen." Encouraged, Allen tried to take Tyki deeper into his mouth. Tyki just groaned in appreciation then grabbed Allen's hair pulling him off.

"Now I'd love for you to keep going but I've got something even better that I want to do. Now turn over." Allen nodded and turned over so that he was on his stomach.

"This is going to feel kind of weird okay, just want you to know." Allen nodded but even with the warning he couldn't have prepared for the odd feeling of something thin

and long being pushed into him.

W-what?!" Tyki just laughed and leaned over Allen.

"It's just my finger, you need to relax or we'll never get anywhere." Allen nodded, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Tyki's finger pushed in and out for a while until Allen was panting breathlessly beneath him. He smiled as he added a second finger and Allen's hips thrust up

against his hand.

"Whoa, slow down there, you need to take the time to enjoy this." Allen could only nod as another finger pushed in. He winced feeling a dull ache as Tyki pushed

three fingers in and out of him slowly. For a while Allen began to think it would never get better until Tyki roughly jabbed at his prostate making him cry out.

"Tyki!" The older male just grinned and continued to push, poke and jab Allen's prostate until the younger male was on the edge of orgasm. He stopped and pulled

his fingers out enjoying the desperate moan that escaped from Allen.

"Oh no you don't, you have to wait for me." Tyki's voice was smooth and sensuous but all Allen could think about was the throbbing ache between his legs.

"P-please Tyki, let me cum." Allen could barely speak but Tyki heard him anyway.

"Not yet love, just wait a little longer."

Allen moaned as he felt something big and hard press against his ass. Tyki just grinned and began to rub his aching cock between Allen's ass until the younger

male was crying with need.

"You ready?" Allen nodded quickly.

"Relax." Tyki pulled away then let the tip of his cock touch Allen's entrance. Slowly he pushed forward trying not to go to fast. Once he was halfway in he stopped

to let Allen adjust.

"You okay?" Allen let out a small sob as his hand squeezed the blankets so tight his knuckles where white.

"H-hurts." Tyki leaned forward and over Allen's back. Slowly he kissed Allen to try and sooth the younger male and get him to relax before he crushes little Tyki.

Luckily it seemed that was all Allen needed before he could relax. Tyki sighed then not wanting to prolong Allen's discomfort, he quickly and smooth thrust the rest of the way in.

"Agh, Tyki!" Allen tried to move away but Tyki kissed him calmingly.

"It's ok, you need to relax, just breath." Allen did as told and slowly let his muscles relax.

"Good now I'm going to move, just keep breathing." Allen went to protest but Tyki slowly began to pull out and push back in.

For a while Allen though he would die until Tyki rubbed against Allen's prostate making him gasp and shove his hips back against Tyki's.

"Oh god, do that again!" Tyki nodded and thrust into Allen the same way he did before.

"Yes, do it m-more please!" Tyki grinned as Allen started to moan and cry out at every thrust.

Tyki would have gone for hours had Allen not been squeezing him so tight making it impossible to keep himself from cumming. So as he thrust one last time into Allen both

cried out as they came together. Feeling dizzy Tyki leaned over Allen bracing himself with his arms. When he opened his eyes he could see the side of Allen's face which was

by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Allen's lips were cherry red and swollen from all the kissing and his face was flushed, his hair was sticking to his face and his eyes

seemed to glow. Slowly Tyki pulled out drawing a groan from both of them as their overly sensitive bodies rubbed together.

"God, I have never been so tired in my life." Tyki chuckled to himself then noticed Allen was out cold.

"Wow I must be pretty good; they all seem to pass out." He smiled softly and pet Allen's hair. Just as he was starting to fall asleep something gold and very large flew into the room.

"What the hell?" From in the hallway he could hear voices, two to be exact.

"Allen!" He knew that voice, it sounded like that one red headed guy that Allen hung out with.

"Oy, Idiot where are you." Oh, and that sounds like that girly black haired guy. Allen woke up hearing his name and looked at the open door.

"Tyki, what's, Timcampy?!" Allen looked happy at first then his eyes went wide.

"Oh no." He went to get up but it was too late, both Lavi and Kanda came around the corner before he could get his clothes.

"Allen?" Lavi's face was confused for a moment before his eyes landed on Tyki.

"Oh…. Allen!" Kanda just stared disdainfully like always but there was a hint of a grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"Congratulations, you're no longer an idiot virgin." That was all it took to overload poor Allen who promptly passed out.

**_Review please, I always want to have some GOOD critisizm, that and it makes me happy. XD_**


End file.
